


Chuck VS The Break-Up

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [14]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Happy Ending?, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Song Inspired, takes a dark turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: first half inspired by the song Why Ya Wanna by Jana Kramer.Three years after a horrible break up, Chuck runs into Casey at a coffee shop. Casey learns that Chuck has not been in a good place.





	Chuck VS The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short love fic inspired by a song but then it went dark. because once a month I get super emotional and write things that make me cry.
> 
> *There is talk of attempted suicide and alcohol abuse.

_Out of all of the places in this little town_  
_Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_  
_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red_  
_Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Show up in an old t-shirt that I love_  
_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good_  
_Don't know what_  
_You were thinkin'_  
_You were doing_  
_Moving in for a hug_  
_Like you don't know I'm coming unglued_  
_Why you gotta_  
_Why you wanna_  
_Make me keep wanting you_

 

“Well if it isn't Chuck Bartowski”  
Chuck turned around to the familiar voice behind him. “John? Holy crap hi” He was shocked when Casey went in for a hug.  
“Lookin good Bartowski”  
“Uh thanks, you too” Chuck stood there staring at his ex-boyfriend, his beautiful blue eyes still make Chuck’s knees weak, and why does he have to wear those black shirts so tight.  
“Your turn” Casey pointed to the counter “I'll pay, do you have time to sit and catch up?”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll get a table” Chuck went and found them a table while Casey ordered their coffee. He should have just ran out the door and never looked back, but he didn't.

\---------------------------------------------

“Don’t shoot me”  
“Wasn’t planning on it Bartowski”  
“Well I haven't asked you the question yet”  
“Then ask”  
“Would you like to go out to dinner?”  
“We eat together all the time, why would I shoot you?”  
“Like a date” Chuck braced himself for Casey’s reaction  
“Okay” Casey shrugged.  
“Wait seriously”  
“Go get ready, I’ll pick you up at seven”

 

It took Chuck way too long to find something to wear and Ellie’s choices were horrible. So he settled for his nicest pair of jeans and a nice hunter green sweater that he doesn't remember buying. Chuck was pacing his room nervously looking at the clock every few minutes when the doorbell rang.  
“Chuck your date is here” Ellie called from the living room  
Chuck was at a loss for words at how good Casey looked. The blue button up making his eyes look even more beautiful that Chuck thought was possible.  
“Gonna stand there all night Bartowski?”  
“Uh sorry, you just look so nice”  
“Here” Casey handed him a single red rose.  
“Thanks” Chuck blushed.  
“I’ll put that in water for you” Ellie took the rose from Chuck “You two have a good night”  
“So where are we going?”  
“I actually never thought that far, I thought you would say no”  
“You had two hours to figure it out”  
“How about that place we went after one of our first mission, I forget the name but we thought the food would be horrible but it was actually really good”  
Casey opened the car door for Chuck.  
After about ten minutes of silence, Chuck couldn't take it anymore “Why did you say yes?”  
“Because I’m horny and need to get laid”  
“Wait what?” Chuck felt like his face was on fire  
Casey laughed “I’m only slightly kidding”

Dinner went really well, Casey laughed and smiled more than Chuck thought was possible. It was the moment he fell in love with John Casey.  
Casey didn’t think it was possible to be so happy, he was used to it, and he wouldn't let anyone else see it besides Chuck.

Chuck nervously stood at his front door “Thanks for tonight, I think we should do it again”  
“We should”  
“See you tomorrow” Chuck wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to push his luck so he turned to walk into his apartment.  
“You forgot something”  
Chuck turned around to see Casey was now very close to him, he cupped Chuck’s face staring into his eyes for a moment before pressing their lips together.  
Chuck’s hand went straight to Casey’s hips, closing the small space between them.  
By the time Ellie opened the door clearing her throat, Chuck’s hands were under Casey’s shirt, Casey’s fingers were tangled in Chuck’s curls and both their lips were red and swollen.  
“See you tomorrow Chuck” Casey winked.

After that first night, they were together for almost five years, it wasn’t perfect, but they were both happy and in love, or at least Chuck thought.

“Please don’t leave” Chuck was crying  
“It’s what's best”  
“For who?”  
“For both of us”  
“You are so full of shit John. I don’t want this, I need you”  
“No you don’t Chuck, you’ll be fine”  
“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me anymore”  
And Casey did just that because he was a trained spy, he knew how to lie.  
“Did you even love me in the first place? After five years how can you just stop loving me”  
“Just let me go Chuck”  
“I can’t”  
“You’ll find the right person, I promise”  
“You are the right person, just tell me what I can do to stop you from walking out the door”  
“Goodbye Chuck”

\---------------------------------------------

“So what have you been up to?”  
“Just being miserably single still missing you every second of every day” is what Chuck wanted to say but he went with the partial truth “Well I’ve actually been teaching programming classes at the High School”  
“Mr. Bartowski, not what I would have thought”  
“Just needed a change, what about you?” Chuck couldn't stop staring at him.  
“Bought a gun store”  
“Of course you did”  
“It’s here in Burbank, I moved back last month”  
“Oh” Chuck wanted to cry  
“With Alex expecting a baby, I just thought it would be nice to be here”  
“I didn’t know that”  
“Grimes didn't tell you?”  
“We don’t talk much” more like he hasn’t talked to him in almost a year..  
“Seriously?”  
“I have a lot of papers to grade, I should get going” he lied  
“Maybe we can have dinner, have a drink, catch up?”  
Chuck bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blurting out a yes. “We shouldn't, I can’t. I’m just going to walk away, like you did, and act like today never happened”  
“Chuck wait” he grabbed Chuck’s arm  
“Please let go of me”  
“I just wanna talk”  
“Talk about what? How fucking miserable I’ve been for almost three years trying to forget about you like”  
“Chuck”  
“Have a nice life” Chuck stormed out, thankfully he didn’t start crying until he was in his car.

I _wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes_  
_I wish you said something mean maybe glad that you said goodbye_  
_Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you_  
_Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do_  
_Why would you tell me that you call me up sometime?_  
_Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up_  
_Like that'd be enough_  
_No, that ain't enough_

 

“Open the door Chuck” Casey knocked harder “I will break this fucking door down” he knocked a few more times before picking the lock. “Chuck answer me, let me know you are okay”  
“Get out of my house before I call the cops”  
Casey followed his voice and found Chuck sitting on his kitchen floor, back against the counter with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
“You look like shit”  
“Thanks” Chuck took a drink from the bottle “Why are you even here?”  
“I talked to Morgan”  
“He hasn’t been in my life for like a year, what does he know?” Chuck was fidgeting with a gold band on his left ring finger that looked a bit to big.  
“He didn't tell me you got married”  
Chuck laughed “This is the ring I bought you before you walked out a week before our trip where I was going to propose”  
Casey sat down across from Chuck “Chuck what you did was not okay”  
“Like you even care”  
“There is no way you love me that much, even after all this time”  
“I've tried to move on okay, I tried everything, that was my last choice”  
Casey was actually tearing up.  
“Don't act like you care now Casey”  
“I do care, I've always cared”  
“No need to lie, I'm not gonna try again, obviously it didn't work the first time and I would think if you cared you would have come to see me in the hospital”  
“I didn't know, Morgan just told me”  
“I called you, right before, left you a message, even wrote you a note”  
Casey pulled Chuck into his arms “I’m so fucking sorry Chuck”  
“Let go of me” Chuck tried to push him off but gave up and let himself melt into his arms “this isn't what I wanted, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to have a better life”  
Chuck managed to pull away “I'm nothing without you, everyone told me how stupid I was for feeling that way but it's true. I went on dates, I got a new job, I tried making new friends, I tried to convince myself you died. Nothing worked so I pushed everyone out of my life, started drinking, then” Chuck pulled his sleeve down to cover the long scar on his arm “I was so alone, both my parents are dead, Ellie and Devon are happily married and are busy with work and having three kids, Morgan and Alex got married and pretty much forgot about me, the man I love shattered my heart, I lost my job. I had nothing, I had no one and the dark place I was in got darker.” He took another drink “Then I got a second chance, I was eight months sober until tonight, I went back to work, I was mending my relationship with Ellie and Devon, trying to come up with a way to get Morgan back into my life then you show up and my world falls apart again”  
Casey took the bottle away from him “I hate that I did this to you, I thought if I left you would find someone to marry and start a family with, have the perfect life”  
“I wanted that with you”  
“That's not who I was”  
“yet it's only been three years and you're married to someone else”  
“How did you hear about that?”  
“I saw her facebook”  
“It was for a mission Chuck, it wasn't real, you should have known, you know I’m gay”  
“I think you should leave”  
“I’m not leaving, I’m the reason you drank almost an entire bottle of whiskey after being sober. I’m going to stay here, take care of you, get you sober again”  
“I’ll just drink when you leave me again”  
“Then I won’t leave”  
Chuck laughed. “I’ll never get over you if you stay here”  
“I always loved you, I never stopped”  
“So you ruined my life just because you felt like it?”  
“That wasn't my intention like I said I wasn't the person who wanted a marriage and kids and everyone around us was trying to pressure us into it and I needed to leave. I needed to figure out my life”  
“You could have just told me that”  
“I suck at talking about how I’m feeling, you should know that”  
“Can we talk about something else?”  
“Sure” Casey got up and poured the rest of the whiskey down the sink “But first tell me if there is any more of this in the house”  
“No, that’s the only one”  
Casey helped Chuck stand up, they went into the living room, Chuck laid down on the couch while Casey sat in a chair across from him.  
“A few months after you left, I saw a guy that looked just like you at the grocery store, I convinced him to come home with me. We started having sex but then I called him John and started crying. He practically ran out the front door naked” Chuck laughed.  
“I ruined a mission by calling a girl Chuck when she was blowing me”  
“Why didn't I ever get to go on missions that involved blow jobs”  
“Technically almost all our missions involved blow jobs and sex, Walker was always bitching about catching us in the van”  
“Remember that time Beckman surprised us with a visit to Castle and I was bent over one of the tables”  
“I thought her head was going to explode”  
“We had to do so much paperwork and the shittiest missions for like a month”  
“My favorite will always be Larkin, the jealousy on his face was amazing”  
“I still think you planned that”  
“It may have been slightly planned”  
“Has everyone we know seen us having sex?”  
“Probably, we couldn't be together for more than five minutes without tearing each other's clothes off”  
“How about you get some sleep, we can talk in tomorrow” Casey grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and put it over Chuck.  
“Please don’t leave when I fall asleep”  
“I’ll be right here, I promise” He kissed Chuck on the forehead.  
“I guess even if it’s just for tonight, thank you for being here”  
“I’m not going anywhere”

“You’re still here” Chuck groaned  
“I told you I’m not leaving”  
“I’m fine, it wasn't a relapse, just a slip”  
“I’m going to make some breakfast, maybe go up and take a warm shower”  
Chuck stretched out before he got off the couch. “Not sure if there is anything in the kitchen, I usually just order delivery, actually I’m not even sure my oven works” he laughed  
“I’ll see what I can do”  
Casey was searching through the kitchen when he heard Chuck yell from upstairs, his heart sank and he took off running up the stairs. He shoved the bathroom door open to see Chuck sitting on the closed toilet staring down at the blood dripping from his hand.  
“I swear it was an accident, I knocked the cup off the counter last night and I missed a piece and I picked it up not thinking it would be that sharp” He started crying “I swear”  
“I believe you, Chuck, it’s okay” Casey got the first aid kit from under the sink “Let me look at it”  
“I still have nightmares about it, about those final moments, about the blood, about the look on Ellie’s face when I woke up in the hospital”  
Casey wrapped the two cut fingers in gauze and tape.  
“I wish I could go back and stop all of this from happening”  
“Well as I’ve been told a billion times, everything happens for a reason”  
Casey just stared at him unsure of what to say  
“How about showing me how to order some breakfast then you can shower”  
Chuck couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his phone from his pocket to show Casey the app.  
“This is ridiculous”  
“Yeah it was amazing when I was drinking, just had to open an app, press a few buttons and twenty minutes later it was at my door. Now I just order to much junk food”  
Casey ordered them way too much food while Chuck took a shower.

“You okay Bartowski? Been in here awhile” Casey opened the bathroom door, he was not expecting to see Chuck leaning forward bracing himself up with his injured hand on the wall and his other hand wrapped around his shaft.  
“You going to stand there and watch?”  
“I uh” He honestly didn't know what to say “Sorry” He turned to leave  
“I didn’t say you had to leave, just wanted to know if you were going to stand there and watch or help me” he turned off the water and stepped out.  
Casey knew it was probably a bad idea but he couldn't stop himself from stripping his clothes off faster than he thought possible. Their bodies crashed together, hands trying to touch every part of each other as they kissed like they needed it to live. Casey wrapped his hand around both their shafts, jacking them fast with no rhythm. It ended almost as quickly as it began.  
Casey pulled away, he braced both hands on the edge of the sink trying to catch his breath.  
“We should not have done that”  
“We both clearly wanted it, why else would you walk in knowing I was in the shower”  
“You had been in here for a long time, I needed to make sure you were okay”  
The doorbell rang. Casey wiped his stomach and hand off then put on his pants before he went to answer the door.

“This is a lot of food”  
“I couldn’t decide”  
“We need to talk, I need to know what this, us, is”  
“I don’t know”  
“Obviously you know I want to be with you, I always have and always will”  
“I’m scared that I’ll hurt you again”  
“I’m not the same person I was eight months ago, yeah I slipped up last night, but I’ll never do anything like that again, I don’t know what else to say”  
“Can we act like the last twenty-four hours didn't happen”  
“I’ll never”  
“Let me finish, can we start over, start slow, go on dates, get to know each other all over again”  
“Hi my name is Chuck Bartowski” he held out his hand


End file.
